


Sucker Punch

by deadlynerd



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Costume Party, F/F, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynerd/pseuds/deadlynerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula won't leave Laura alone at the costume party and she's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker Punch

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a prompt on tumblr and I just couldn't resist writing this (sorry I lost the post, if I find it again I'll link it as a source).  
> But yeah sorry for any typos and enjoy!

“I vant to suck your blood! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dracula has Laura cornered and she looks desperately around for an escape.

She knew that coming to this costume party had been a bad idea. LaFontaine had run off, probably spotting Perry; leaving Laura to be accosted by…Dracula.

Well a drunken frat boy dressed as him at least. Laura had told him repeatedly to back off, but he seemed to think that a costume party was an excuse to be a major jerk and so was refusing to break character.

Well Laura was dressed as Buffy. Maybe she should get into character as well.

“Ahh fair maiden…allow me to taste…”

Dracula wraps his hand around Laura’s arm, and that was the final straw. Laura had been putting up with this crap for far too long and _no_ meant _no goddamnit Dracula!_

Trying to remember one of Buffy’s one liners from the Dracula episode, Laura twists her arm inwards before pulling out sharply, breaking his grip. She then aims a rapid elbow strike to his face.

“That’ll teach you to suck…sucker…ah crap.”

Despite the parallels between her and Buffy, Laura still has not mastered Buffy’s remarkable affinity for puns.

But she has greater concerns as Dracula has become enraged, clutching a bloody nose. He starts towards Laura and she begins to move away, looking around desperately for help.

A costumed fight was certainly not what Laura had in mind for the evening.

Dracula has drawn closer and closer and Laura readies a side punch and a hitch kick. He is close now, too close and Laura draws back her arm when-

A warm hand grasps her elbow.

Laura almost punches the newcomer in the face, so wound up with adrenalin is she at this moment. However, she remembers her basic self-defence and does not take her eyes off Dracula.

(If only she’d brought some stakes to go with her costume! She could have used one on this jerk!)

“I think you’ll find that you need to back off, buddy.”

A sultry, female voice whips out from beside Laura. It’s a threatening growl of a voice, darkly terrifying, seeming to speak to the most primal of human fears.

Dracula flinches.

Laura looks over at the stranger in both fear and curiosity and her situation seems to freeze for a moment.

She forgets that she is on the verge of fighting with a costumed idiot, she forgets her self-defence training, hell she forgets her own name- because this woman is beautiful.

And then, time decides to unfreeze and Laura sees a fist flying towards her face.

_Ah crap…_

She readies herself for the pain, knowing it is too late to do anything but-

The pain doesn’t come.

Laura opens her eyes in surprise to find that the stranger has caught Dracula’s hand in her own and is now squeezing it, very tightly.

His eyes pop wide with pain, and he gasps out:

“Vat…is…happening?”

“I told you to back off. Now let’s see who the real vampire is here, huh?”

Laura watches in wonder as the stranger grabs Dracula, twists his arm behind his back and pushes him, throws him even, away from the both of them.

Humiliated and thoroughly defeated, Dracula droops and slinks away to nurse his pride in a red cup of alcohol.

Laura turns back to her kind-of saviour in wonder.

“Wow…umm…thanks for that!”

“It’s no trouble Buffy, you looked like you had the situation under control- I just thought maybe you could use some help.”

_Oh my god! Her voice!_

Laura smiles, happy that someone recognised her costume. She’d been getting a lot of “Oh hey…you’re that…umm…Bunny the vampire slayer right?” tonight and quite frankly she’d had enough.

“Thanks for the kind of rescue anyway umm…sorry what’s your costume?”

The strange is wearing ordinary clothing- leather pants with a lacy, black midriff top. It looks amazing on her and the top exposes a lot of pale skin, making it very difficult for Laura to focus.

And so she has to pause again, to take in the image of this dark-haired, dark-eyed beauty who had decided to help her when no one else would.

Despite Laura’s best attempts her mind wanders back down the gutter. She wonders what this woman’s hands would feel like as they undressed her, as they danced across her skin, as they…

She realises she has been staring and the woman laughs and murmurs:

“I came as a vampire, isn’t it obvious cutie?”

Laura tries to ignore the pet name (it makes her heart skip a beat) as she retorts:

“Oh ha ha very funny, so now as a vampire slayer I have to lay yo- SLAY you?”

That was a _hell_ of a Freudian slip and Laura curses her awkwardness around attractive strangers.

The stranger leans in closer, a move reminiscent of Dracula, but an advance that this time is welcome.

“Well you can certainly lay me any time you want, creampuff.”

Her voice is a seductive purr, dripping with desire and Laura has to take several steadying breaths to keep from falling over. She tries to distract herself with banter, because goddamnit she needs to stop being a horny college student!

“It’s Laura, actually. And what sort of vampire are you? We talking Buffyverse, Vampire Diaries or…OH MY GOD! You’re totally from Twilight, right?”

The stranger looks outraged, disgusted even. Her words fly out of her in an angry stream, flooding over each other.

“Tw-twilight? Are you- no. How dare…NO. I have nothing to do with those sparkly twerps.”

“Really, cause you look like you could be trying to be Bella? Maybe?”

The woman merely smiles at Laura threateningly ( _Wow! She’s wearing fake fangs! Guess she really did have a costume.)_

And then she leans into Laura and whispers in her ear.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Of course that makes Laura blush and to cover up her awkwardness she tries to splutter a response.

“C’mon s-spill. What sort of vamp? Sparky, angsty, burns in the sun, evil minion…?”

“I didn’t come as any of them. I came as me. I’m Carmilla, sweetheart.”

_Carmilla…Oh what a beautiful name…_

“Well I am going to have to slay you then, evil vampire!”

Carmilla laughs and as Laura steps forward to mock punch her, Carmilla moves forward as well.

The two bump into each other, uncomfortably close and then freeze- face to face, chest to chest. Perhaps it is the party atmosphere, perhaps it is just this _feeling_ between the two of them, but it takes only the smallest of movements and then they’re kissing, hands tangling in each other’s hair, tongues lightly brushing.

As they kiss, Laura runs her tongue over a sharp fang that feels very real, perhaps too real for a costume.

However she is soon distracted as Carmilla pushes her against a wall, running her hands under Laura’s shirt, kissing down her neck.

Laura is aflame with feeling, she cannot get enough of Carmilla, she needs more, more, she is going to explode an-

Wolf whistles and cheers erupt around both of them and Carmilla curses.

(They had both forgotten that they were at a drunken frat party, surrounded by horny teenage boys, each so distracted by the other.)

Laura looks up and sees Dracula watching from the corner with a moody expression. Not missing a beat Carmilla flips him off and he backs away once more, to sulk.

Once the talk and laughter surrounding them has died down; the two retreat into a darker corner of the room.

Carmilla turns back to Laura, the glare melting off her face as she looks at her.

“So where were we?”

“I was just about to lay you. SLAY YOU. Dang it!”

“Oh yes, well I think I’ll enjoy being ‘slayed’ by you creampuff.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys liked that! Feel free to shoot me some prompts at malacology.tumblr.com :)


End file.
